


Holy Shit, He Agreed

by 67policebox



Series: Hawksilver Dates [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Clint and Pietro being cuties, First Date, M/M, movies - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 20:38:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3991984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/67policebox/pseuds/67policebox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the sequel to "Go On A Date With Me?" so you can read that first, but you can also read this alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holy Shit, He Agreed

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if it's a little crappy, new to the whole "cute first date" kinda thing

Pietro had come home after Clint said yes to the date and told Wanda everything, smiling like a dork the whole time. "I am happy for you, мой брат." She replied while smiling at him. Now, three days later, the date finally arrived. They had both agreed to go to the movies because Clint wanted to see Mad Max and Pietro thought that if Clint wanted to go, it'd be good. When the day arrived, Pietro sat on the bed, talking to Wanda while she listened until it was finally time for the date. Pietro would normally be a smug asshole, but with the anticipation, he walked to Clint's room and before he could even knock on the door, he put his head in his hands and grinned. He then looked up again and knocked. Clint opened the door. "Hey, Pietro. You look amazing." Clint said, smiling at him. "S-so do you." Pietro said, adjusting his hand into his sleeve in nervousness. "You look so freaked out. It'll be fine, I agreed, didn't I? And I know you, so I know it'll go fine." Clint said, grabbing his hand in his own. Everyone was off doing their own things, so luckily, no one interrupted them. "Are you sure you're fine with going to see Mad Max instead of a normal first date movie?" Clint asked. "Of course! It sounds good anyways." Pietro reassured him. "Perfect. I've been waiting to see this movie forever!" Clint said excitedly, walking with Pietro out to the car, still holding his hand. "Even more reason to watch it." Pietro laughed, falling into step beside him until they reached the car. They arrived to the theater about 20 minutes later, still talking, telling their own individual stories or talking about memories from the Avengers tower. They got tickets and popcorn and found their theater, getting seats in the back. Pietro watched with fondness at Clint continued to tell stories from one of Natasha and his missions or Thor and Steve discovering new things or Tony pranking people, all from before Pietro had arrived and become an official Avenger. Pietro watched the gleam in his eye and the smile and his laugh from each story. Eventually, the movie did start, but who could deny that Pietro ended up watching Clint more then the movie.

**Author's Note:**

> comment below and let me know what you thought, and what you'd wanna see next (specific pairing, plot, AU, etc.) and I'll try my best! also you can follow my tumblr, same name! (67policebox)


End file.
